Proof Positive
by NickyM96
Summary: Beckett makes an unexpected realization during her Girl's Night with Lanie. Set mid-season 7. Written for Winter Castle Contest.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine …

A/N: Written for Winter Castle Contest

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me what happened out there today, or what?"<p>

Kate Beckett nearly takes a step back at the unexpectedly aggressive greeting. She gives her best friend a confused look.

"Good evening to you too, Lanie." She steps into her friend's apartment, handing her the bottle of wine she brought along for their girl's night. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't try to change the subject, Katherine Castle. Start talking. You nearly lost it at the crime scene. I've never seen you turn green before."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Beckett groans. "That was almost very embarrassing. Thank you, by the way, for the cover. I don't think anyone noticed except for you and my overly observant husband."

Lanie moves to the kitchen and puts the wine away. If she's right about what she thinks she's right about, she has no plans to serve it. Instead, she brings out a pitcher of lemonade along with a tray of appetizers. She offers the tray Beckett, causing the detective to skin up her nose in disgust.

"I think the meat went bad on these. Or the cheese." Beckett picks up one and sniffs at it before setting it back on the tray.

"Girl, what are you talking about? They're fine," Lanie insists. She pops one in her mouth as proof.

"Well, I'm starving. Do you mind?" Beckett is up and already has her head in Lanie's refrigerator before the other woman can object.

"So long as you don't mind talking to me about what happened. Castle is worried too. He called me to ask me if I think you might be coming down with something."

"I'm fine," Beckett insists, her voice muffled from inside the fridge. "I think I just ate something a bit off this morning. That's all."

She emerges and takes a big bite of the new snack she had assembled. Lanie is unable to hide her grimace.

"If that is any indication of what you've been eating, then no wonder you were sick," Lanie practically gags.

"What?" Beckett looks down in confusion at her concoction before shrugging it off. "I guess Castle and his 10 year old boy eating habits have rubbed off on me a bit."

"No, Sweetie," Lanie shakes her head. "You're eating a cold hot dog wrapped in a slice of raisin bread and you're dipping it in what appears to be sour cream. That is NOT something a 10 year old boy eats. That's something a pregnant woman eats."

"Don't be …. wait. Did you say pregnant?"

"Well? Are you?" Lanie asks excitedly.

"Am I pregnant? Of course not," Beckett says. But she doesn't look sure of her answer. "I mean, I can't be, right? Castle and I just got married. We're not ready for a baby yet."

But now that the idea has been suggested, things start to click in her head. Things, dates, feelings. All inexplicable before now. But now ...

"Oh my God," she gasps, laying a hand on her stomach. "It can't be … can it?"

"You and Castle been careful?"

"Mostly. Sometimes," she admits after a brief pause, blushing at the memory of a few of those '_sometimes_.'

A late night shower for two that got extra slippery.

The early morning frantic coupling on one of the rare days they had to go their own separate way.

The night on their honeymoon when they both got a little too tipsy.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Lucky for you I'm prepared." Lanie smiles at her. She reaches down in the bag next to her chair and pulls out a pregnancy test. She waves it in front of Beckett's face. "How about it? You want proof positive?"

"You just happened to have that thing?" Beckett asks suspiciously.

"Please, Kate. I'm a doctor. And I'm your best friend. I could tell something was off with you. You nearly puking on my dead body this morning sealed it."

Beckett bites her lip and stares at the box.

"What if I'm pregnant, Lanie?" she asks quietly. "What if I'm not?"

She's not sure which option scares her more.

Ten minutes later, she still doesn't have an answer as to which is scarier. But at least she knows the answer to the important question.

"Well?" Lanie asks when she walks out the bathroom. The only thing visible is the test box. The test stick is stored inside.

"It says you should stop being nosy and let me talk to my husband," Beckett says. She's going for a teasing tone, but doesn't quite make it. Before she realizes it, a tear has fallen down her cheek.

"Oh, Sweetie," Lanie says, pulling her into her arms. "Are you okay? With whatever the results?"

"Better than okay," Beckett nods. Then smiles. A big, glowing smile that makes Lanie's eyes start to water too. "Let's just say I'm glad I didn't have the wine."

"Go!" Lanie orders. "Before we both start crying. But you better call me as soon as you tell him."

Beckett laughs, wiping her still damp cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispers to Lanie when she hugs the woman again. "For knowing me. For being here with me for this. And for letting Castle and me have this moment first."

"Go," Lanie says again, too choked up to say anything else. She watches her friend walk down the hall, so different than when she arrived.

"That kid is going to be spoiled rotten," Lanie smiles to herself, already thinking of the clothes and toys "Auntie Lanie" is going to buy.

_Auntie Lanie_. She likes the sound of that.

The end.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Your time and attention, my only reward.<p> 


End file.
